Boy Wonder's Superpower
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Robin is having a hissy fit because he is the only Teen Titan not to have any superpowers. The others try to make him accept himself for who he is, then one thing leads to another...


**A new Teen Titans spoof fic I came up with. Hope it gives you some laughs! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Titans Tower. Most of the Titans were chilling out in the lounge. Cyborg was cooking waffles, Raven was reasing a book, Starfire was feeding Silkie and Beast Boy was laughing himself silly over a comic while stuffing his face with tofu.

All of a sudden, Robin burst into the room, instantly attracting the others' attention. He looked annoyed.

"It's not fair!" he complained. "It's just not fair!"

Cyborg sighed. "I know, man, I know! We were so close to finding out who Slade is, last week, then he got away! All the good we do for this city, you'd think we'd deserve to know!"

"No, Cyborg!" Robin thundered. "That's not what I'm talking about at all!"

"Please, Robin," Starfire inquired, "what are you doing the referring to?"

"It's not fair that you guys all get Superpowers - and I get none at all!"

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed, surprised. "Is that all that's working you up, man?"

"Dude, you are the leader of the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy put in bluntly. "That is something anyone would love to be! I would be green with envy over you - if I weren't already green!"

"Agreed!" Starfire said optimistically. "It is your leadership which helps us to defeat the criminal activity in the city, Robin!"

"We all have our roles to play in the team," Raven added. "Without you as our leader, we'd never be able to stop crimes!"

"But its not fair!" Robin's voice was getting angrier by the minute. "You guys can all fly, Cyborg can fire sonic blasts, Beast Boy can shapeshift, Starfire can shoot Starbolts, Raven can use telekinesis... What can I do?!"

"Uh..." Cyborg stammered. "I can't fly, man..."

"Heck, I bet even Silkie has some superpower..." Robin ignored Cyborg as he gestured towards the Titans' pet larva moth who was cuddled in Starfire's arms. "He'll probably discover he can spit fire before I'll ever get a superpower!"

As Starfire naively forced open Silkie's mouth to see if there was any fire inside him, Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. They had no idea what to say to make Robin feel better. But Raven had something she wanted to tell him.

"Actually, Robin, I believe you do have a superpower..."

"I do?!" Robin exclaimed hopefully.

"Yeah..." Raven said bluntly. "You have the power to make yourself sound like a complete insecure whiny brat. That's a real gift to be born with."

Robin's jaw dropped, then his face filled with fury as he glared at Raven. He had never felt so insulted. Not even by his enemies. For one of his friends to say that to him was an outrage.

"Ha ha!" Beast Boy giggled as he held up his hand to the savage half-demon to high five her. "Good one, Raven!"

Raven ignored the jolly shapeshifter's hand as she cast a glance towards him. "And you, Beast Boy, have the superpower to be an annoying little nuisance. That's more of a curse than a gift, you have."

Beast Boy lowered his hand, his cheerful grin disappearing as he changed from green to red like a traffic light.

"Please, what is a brat?" Starfire asked in her usual curious, adorable way. "It is something to be proud to be, yes?"

With his blood boiling like water in a kettle, Robin stomped away from his friends, muttered to himself through gritted teeth.

"Some teammates I've got! All I do to lead them in fighting crime and that's how they talk of me! They wouldn't be able to stop the bad guys if I weren't there to lead them! Who wants superpowers anyway?!"

"You do, man!" Cyborg called after him. "You were just saying how unfair it was you didn't have any, remember?!"

As his fury reached breaking point, Robin slammed his fist against the wall with all his strength and anger - resulting in a huge crack appearing in in the wall which began slowly spreading upwards.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Look what you've done! You dunno your own strength!"

"Robin!" Starfire let off a gasp which had never sounded so jubilant, hardly talking notice of the cracks spread out across the ceiling. "You _do_ have a superpower! You have the ability to damage an entire building with one punch! Oh, this is most glorious!"

Before Robin had time to comment, some plaster and bricks started to fall from the ceiling. He looked up just in time to see the entire ceiling come crashing down. It completely plummeted down on him, miraculously missing the others as it fell entirely on him.

"I hope you're going to clean that up..." Raven said to the pile of debris that had the Boy Wonder buried somewhere within. "Your superpowers, your mess, Robin..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
